


Guilty Broken World

by France_in_your_pants



Series: CorLeonis Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poor Cor, Survivor Guilt, World of Ruin, he deserves better from life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Cor struggles with being guilt filled broken man in a daemon filled broken world





	Guilty Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 prompts of Guilt and World of Ruin. Please enjoy!

Five years of darkness could drive anyone insane. Five years of continuous night, daemons lurking within every shadow, food and safe shelter scarce and really only available in the few overcrowded cities left with power. Five years of struggling to survive and slowly losing hope that he would ever see the sun again, that Noctis would ever return.

Cor didn't think he was insane, not yet anyway. But years of darkness, struggling and guilt had worn him down. His days were plagued with daemons he hunted to make money and keep himself afloat, and his nights were plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of the day Insomnia fell, watching his King and Clarus die, watching his failures over and over again.

He knew he had been ordered elsewhere that day, that he wasn't supposed to be at the Citadel, but it nevertheless haunted him that he couldn't save his King. That he hadn't been there to protect Regis. He'd let his King die, let his friends die, let his home crumble. That was what the voices in his dreams told him over and over again. He'd awake every morning shaking and heart pounding, a cold sweat drenching his scarred skin, the voices echoing in his mind. 

Five years in a broken world full of guilt and regret could drive anyone insane, and Cor feared he was truly beginning to lose himself.


End file.
